


A Short Rest

by LakeTrees



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeTrees/pseuds/LakeTrees
Summary: Liam needs a bit of rest, and a bit of grounding. Sam and Matt provide.





	A Short Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The world deserves at least 20 stories inspired by the cuddle puddle in the Critical Role kickstarter video, so I add a short and humble offering to the pile :)

Liam knew that it had probably been irresponsible of him to be here tonight instead of at home; though it hardly felt that way when he was greeted with hugs and smiles the moment the front door opened. 

The start to his day had come too early after an uneasy night’s sleep - if going to bed past midnight and waking up around 4am could be counted as a night's sleep - and nothing much had improved since that inauspicious start. Work troubles, house malfunctions, unsuccessful errands; the kind of little things that piled themselves up into a mountain by sunset. It had been the sort of day that made you want to pull your hair out from stress, but the exhaustion left you too tired to do it.

That had been why he'd ultimately decided to show up to this little gathering of friends instead of crawling in bed the minute family duties allowed. Sleep was the smarter choice, but it had also felt like the more miserable one. So he told himself it would be a short visit. One hour, one drink, a quick appearance to recharge his mental energies if not his physical. Being together relaxing instead of working was rarer than some might think for their group and he’d been looking forward to it since the date had been set.

The one drink though, that had definitely been a mistake. The alcohol was enough to push him over the edge of comfortably relaxed and into drowsy restlessness. The constant buzz of conversation and ever changing mix of warm bodies next to him certainly didn't help. He'd claimed a spot on a sofa as soon as he'd arrived, and since then found himself fondly trapped between his various friends as the evening went, near everyone stopping by his little roost to say hello and check in. It had brought him the comfort he had been looking for, but combined with everything else he was starting to feel something like a glass filled right to the lip.

His current company was Sam on one side, who had a hand idly rubbing the back of his neck, and Matt on the other, who made a very good human cushion to anchor himself against.

Somewhere along the way someone had been smart enough to take his glass from him, so he was free to curl up and bury one arm under his head and wrap the other around himself. The position pushed his glasses askew, but he'd gone half asleep enough that it was hardly a bother. Really, he wasn't paying attention to much of anything at that point, floating around in his own head as much as he was. 

Sam’s voice calling to him as he gently shook his shoulder eventually brought him back to full reality. “C'mon, sleeping beauty. I'll take you home. We can worry about your car tomorrow.”

An unintelligible string of grumbling made its way out before Liam managed to get around to actual words. “Don't gotta do that. Don't wanna make you leave early.”

“No biggie. You're too old to sleep in your car now, might wreck your back. Gotta look out for you.”

“Pfht.” Liam mustered enough energy to grin. “No car. Matt would let me keep the sofa. I'm fine here.” Moving seemed too much trouble, troubling Sam seemed too much trouble, and despite how maxed out his meters were he found that he didn't like the idea of leaving just yet. So he metaphorically dug his heels in, tucking his legs further up under himself and snuggling himself closer to Matt.

Matt laughed, and Liam felt a hand pat the top of his head. “That's true. Our couch is always open. But I'm pretty sure your bed at home would be way more comfortable.”

Liam said nothing besides a dissenting grunt.

“Do I have to carry you? I can and will. Wouldn't be the first time.” It was a poor attempt at a threat, offset by the thumb Sam still had trailing back and forth along the fuzz of Liam's neckline.

“If I remember correctly,” Liam mumbled, “that first time you dropped me.”

Sam laughed. “I did. But I have successfully carried you over many a threshold since then, so don’t think I won’t now.”

“How about a compromise?” Ever the mediator, Matt cut in. “You could at least go stretch out in our bed and get some rest until Sam wants to leave.”

It was a completely sensible idea, and a big soft bed was appealing. But he wasn't feeling sensible, so Liam shook his head. “Rather stay.”

Someone laughed, though Liam couldn't tell if it was even from either of them, and then there was a hand patting his leg. “Alright, I get it.” Matt's voice, and then much to Liam's annoyance the man started to get up. “I think this is a two person job. You take the legs I'll get the arms?”

“Deal.” 

They both grabbed him, and though he could tell neither of them were serious Liam finally opened his eyes, swatting their arms away. “Get away you assholes. Can't a man snuggle his best friends in peace anymore?” He sat up and uncurled slightly, feeling more annoyed over the harmless joke than he should have been.

But Matt was looking at him with one of his far too earnest smiles that quickly tempered any hard feelings. “Sure he can. But there are better places to do it. So, come on.”

Now Liam didn't object as they helped him up off the couch and corralled him between them toward the steps, Matt holding one of his hands as he lead the way and Sam following close behind. He was pretty sure he heard Marisha yell _“don't drool on the pillows!”_ as they went.

None of them bothered to flip the light switch on as they came into the bedroom. The first on the bed was Matt, crawling up the mattress and straightening the sheets as best he could as he went. After settling down on his back he patted the space next to him. “Your turn.”

Liam followed, not shy about wrapping an arm around Matt’s waist and letting a leg stretch and curl around his as he laid down beside him. It took a little wiggling to adjust, Matt's arm eventually falling into place as the perfect neck pillow when he snuggled just a bit closer, nearly nuzzled into his shoulder. His glasses were gently plucked from his face and set aside safely on the nightstand.

“Good?” Matt's voice was far softer now as it drifted down to his ears.

“Good.”

Then came Sam; his favorite big spoon. The familiar feel of him at his back and pressed as close as limbs could allow was near overwhelming at this point when added to his already frayed senses. But then there was a heavy arm around him, tucking him a little tighter and grounding him, like Sam always did. 

A small shuddered breath left him as his body let loose the last of its tension and sagged, relaxed, eyes closing.

“Still good?” A hand briefly brushed its way through his hair before he could feel it burrowing under the neighboring pillow as Sam got himself comfortable.

“Never better.” It hardly seemed an adequate way to put things, but his brain couldn't do any better at this point. He could thank them later. For now he did his best to show his appreciation with a small kiss against the fabric covered skin in front of him and a squeezing grip on the hand on his belly.

Soon, how few minutes he couldn't guess, he was near asleep when he felt Matt shift. Lightly, clearly trying not to disturb him. 

_“Your arm's gonna hurt"_ is what he meant to say, though the words came out more as some muffled collection of sounds. Matt seemed to understand despite that and chuckled.

“Don't worry about it buddy. I'll be fine. Just rest.”

And that was the last thing he could clearly remember before he drifted into sleep.

Sam and Matt laid for a few minutes on, each enjoying their own end of the Liam sandwich they had created. When Sam finally broke the silence it was barely above a whisper.

“We staying for a little while?”

Matt faux scoffed under his breath. “Yes, Sam. We aren't monsters.”

“Just making sure we're on the same page.”

It wasn't until some time later that Marisha roused the three of them, all the other guests downstairs now gone. But not before snapping a photo to keep for posterity.


End file.
